


Ata-me

by JunoAlBoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rimming, royal au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoAlBoo/pseuds/JunoAlBoo
Summary: Agora que os anos haviam se passado e os dois finalmente estavam prontos, tanto físico quanto emocionalmente, não havia motivo para esperar. Iria atá-lo a si de todas as formas possíveis.[Victuuri] [A/B/O] [Omegaverse] [PWP]





	Ata-me

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é dedicada à Ameko e à CharIotte, duas grandes escritoras que me ajudaram a ter bagagem para escrever lemon.  
> Enjoy! ^^

Ah, como era cansativo procurar dentro do castelo, perambular pelos aposentos luxuosos, zanzar pelos apartamentos que ligavam uma galeria a um quarto, se esconder nos camarins. Mas Viktor não desistiria de encontrar aquela criatura travessa que após anos em outro reino, finalmente retornara para casa. Quer dizer, para a casa dele, e se tudo corresse como ele planejara, o castelo real se tornaria o lar de Yuuri muito em breve.

\- Yu-uuuuri, onde está você, minha bela adormecida? - ele perguntava enquanto zanzava de corredor em corredor procurando pela figura morena, que para seu azar, conhecia muito bem a propriedade e sabia onde ficava cada passagem secreta. Ele havia tornado a tarefa de encontrá-lo propositalmente difícil, mas isso apenas atiçara o rei.

Eles se conheceram quando o príncipe de cabelos platinados tinha quatorze anos, tendo quatro anos a mais que o outro menino. Viktor tinha acabado de apresentar como alfa, seu aroma estava começando a ser decifrado e já havia vários nobres apresentando suas filhas e filhos ômegas a ele, na esperança de que pudessem atrair o interesse do jovem príncipe para que este os escolhesse como parceiros para suas rotinas de cio e quem sabe, para a vida toda. Logo que pusera os olhos no filho de Lorde Katsuki, recém-chegado à corte com sua família, ele sabia ter encontrado um bom nome para futuro consorte. Mas Yuuri ainda era uma criança, e ele nem mesmo dava sinais de que seria um ômega. Assim, ele esperou o jovem nobre crescer.

Os doces olhos castanhos e o nariz pequeno sobreviveram ao tempo, mas ele viu a criança rechonchuda se tornar esbelta, deixando apenas as coxas e os quadris com um volume considerável. O rosto angelical ganhou um ar mais maduro, mas manteve o aspecto adorável. Viktor percebeu ser apaixonado por ele aos dezesseis, dois anos antes do outro menino apresentar seu gênero secundário, e para deleite do platinado, Yuuri era realmente um ômega.

O príncipe comemorou a notícia. Finalmente poderia cortejar o jovem Lorde Katsuki e quando este entrasse na época de acasalamento, seria Viktor o único privilegiado a usufruir dos feromônios e do calor de seu corpo durante os dias de seu ciclo de calor.

Entretanto, das coisas que planejara fazer, apenas cortejar Yuuri virou realidade. O jovem ômega passou a tomar supressores de cio, pois como muitos de seu tempo, ele não curtia a ideia de ficar quase sete dias não fazendo nada além de ter um alfa entre suas pernas. Além disso, o nobre detestava a possessividade do futuro rei. Antes de apresentar seu gênero secundário, Viktor grudava nele durante seu tempo livre e os dois passavam o tempo como grandes amigos. Mas depois de descobrir ser um ômega, o mais velho rosnava para qualquer um que o olhasse atentamente e também tentava atraí-lo o tempo todo.

Yuuri temia ser seduzido como outros jovens da corte. Ele sempre ouvia boatos sobre Viktor escolher alguém diferente para suas rotinas e que isso indicava o quão mulherengo era o príncipe. Se entregar a alguém assim não estava nos planos do jovem Katsuki.

E quando houve a oportunidade de estudar em outro reino, ele aceitou, deixando Viktor completamente magoado.

* * *

_\- Eu não vou ficar com um alfa mulherengo - sentenciou Yuuri enquanto colocava as peças de roupa na mala, ignorando completamente as reclamações do platinado irritado ao seu lado._

_\- Eu não sou mulherengo! - Viktor se defendeu mais uma vez, já estava cansado de explicar que tinha vários parceiros porque não queria se apegar a ninguém enquanto Katsuki crescia e ainda não estava pronto para ser seu companheiro. Quando ele descobrisse quem havia falado aquelas coisas ao seu Yuuri, se certificaria de fazer aquela pessoa pagar bem caro._

_\- Olha Viktor, eu posso até engolir a sua explicação, mas como eu posso confiar em você? - o mais jovem indagou jogando um último casaco na mala. - Não tenho garantias de que você vai ser fiel se ficar comigo, e não posso cogitar aceitar você enquanto não se provar digno de mim - ele afirmou._

_\- Mas eu te cortejei! - Viktor exasperou-se. Era exatamente para se mostrarem dignos dos ômegas que os alfas os cortejavam._

_\- Mas o que te impede de estar com outras pessoas enquanto me corteja? - Yuuri rebateu. Ele se lembrava de ver Viktor íntimo de uma jovem beta na última vez que ele esteve no palácio antes de apresentar como ômega._

_\- Yuuri, pelo amor de Deus. Eu te amo. EU TE AMO. Se eu tenho alguém de vez em quando, é apenas por necessidade física. Eu sempre procuro conhecer meus parceiros de rotina antes de me trancar em um quarto com eles por vários dias, porque não quero tratá-los como meros objetos pra satisfação sexual. E sempre, SEMPRE, deixo esclarecido que eles não têm chances de conseguirem nada a mais porque você, VOCÊ, meu anjo, é a única pessoa a quem eu posso entregar meu coração - ele terminou com um olhar suplicante, quase convencendo o ômega._

_Quase._

_\- Então você vai me provar que isso é verdade - Yuuri decretou olhando diretamente para os orbes azuis agora arregalados. - Se você não ficar com ninguém durante a minha estadia em outro reino, acreditarei integralmente nas suas palavras, e então, assim que eu retornar, eu PROMETO deixar você me possuir._

_\- Mas como eu vou fazer durante as minhas rotinas? - o príncipe exaltou-se. Katsuki estava pedindo algo caro demais._

_\- Tome supressores - o outro respondeu. - Rotinas de alfas são menos frequentes que os ciclos de calor de um ômega, você não vai morrer se suprimir um ou dois assim como eu._

_\- Mas um alfa tomar supressores é..._

_\- Nada demais. Christophe e seu primo fazem isso, e ninguém diz que eles são menos alfas por suprimirem suas rotinas - Yuuri argumentou. - Deixe de ser um besta orgulhoso. Como eu posso acreditar ser amado por um homem cujo coração é tão preenchido por orgulho?_

_E com isso, a discussão acabou. Contrariado, Viktor aceitara tomar os supressores. Mas ele decidira que assim que o ômega voltasse da viagem, cobraria palavra por palavra do que este lhe prometera._

* * *

\- Yu-uri, aí está você! - o rei ronronou quando finalmente encontrou a figura esbelta em seus antigos aposentos, deitada de barriga para cima e com os pés virados para a cabeceira da cama, repousando confortáveis nos travesseiros. Yuuri estava usando um pijama de cetim e renda branca, com transparências na cintura e nas coxas. O tecido justo destacava as curvas suculentas e pecaminosas que enlouqueceram tantos homens em terras estrangeiras, mas ele sempre deixou claro que já possuía alguém em sua terra natal. E quando isso não era suficiente, bem, o agora rei Viktor Nikiforov I tinha seus meios de dissuadir os outros a se apropriarem do que era dele.

\- Pensei que teria de aguardar a tarde toda, Vitya - o ômega provocou balançando as pernas. - Eu passei esses anos todos me guardando para você, acha justo me fazer esperar mais tempo? - questionou olhando o outro de cima a baixo, detendo o olhar no meio das pernas e dando um sorrisinho safado ao constatar um volume surgindo naquela região.

Da mesma forma que o platinado havia mantido um olho nele durante sua ausência, Yuuri fizera a mesma coisa. Quando constatou que Nikiforov cumprira sua palavra em relação aos supressores, o ômega encurtara sua estadia e retornara ao castelo semanas antes do previsto para o começo do ciclo que ele fora aconselhado a não suprimir. Iria finalmente se entregar a Viktor estando 100% racional, não porque seus hormônios estavam no controle.

\- Quem me fez esperar foi você - o rei sussurrou com a voz rouca se aproximando da cama, as pupilas começando a ficar dilatadas de desejo. O aposento estava aos poucos sendo preenchido com um aroma de um alfa extremamente excitado, enviando um arrepio agradável pela espinha de Katsuki, que mudou de posição e agora se encontrava com as costas acomodadas nos travesseiros.

Logo que Viktor pousou um dos joelhos no colchão, ele se inclinou para frente e agarrou uma das pernas de Yuuri, que gemeu de surpresa. O alfa foi subindo na cama devagar, enquanto puxava sem pressa nenhuma o ômega para perto de si. Quando os rostos se aproximaram, o rei trancou os lábios em um beijo necessitado e ardente, invadindo a boca alheia com sua língua e sentindo mãos que não eram as suas se entrelaçarem em seus cabelos. Ele podia sentir a ereção de Katsuki roçando levemente contra a sua. Isso significava que a umidade entre as nádegas já havia começado a se formar, e ele levou a mão livre até a bunda alheia para contorná-la antes de descer até a entrada, sempre ouvindo gemidos abafados em resposta. Quando chegou lá, constatou que estava molhado, exatamente como ele imaginara.

Yuuri estava tão ansioso e pronto para ser tomado, que Viktor quase o penetrou com ambos ainda vestidos. Eles ainda estavam se beijando, o rei tirou a mão da perna do ômega para levá-la até onde este puxava seus cabelos platinados, guiando um dos braços para o cós de suas calças. Katsuki percebeu a intenção do outro, e tirou a outra mão dos cabelos para começar a desfazer o cinto de Nikiforov. Com a missão concluída, ele desabotoou as calças e as puxou, afastando-se por um segundo para olhar os boxers já manchados com o que ele sabia ser o pré-gozo.

Viktor pôs as mãos no cós da calça do pijama de Yuuri e puxou-a bruscamente até desnudar completamente o tronco inferior, se deparando com o pênis duro e gotejante. Seu animal interior uivou, ele se abaixou e tomou o membro na boca, fazendo o moreno arquear as costas e gritar de prazer.

\- Viktor!...

O alfa ronronou em resposta e continuou seu trabalho, beijando o comprimento e rolando a língua da ponta úmida até as bolas, sentindo o toque áspero dos pequenos pelos ao redor.

\- Vik... tor! Vitya... - Yuuri delirava conforme a felação e a masturbação se aceleravam. Um dedo rondou sua entrada e começou a entrar devagar, parando quando ficou completamente alojado em seu interior a fim de fazê-lo confortável. Quando Viktor sentiu que o desconforto de Yuuri havia passado, começou a dedá-lo, cuidadoso ao aprofundar o contato. O cheiro da lubrificação invadiu suas narinas e ele rosnou de deleite com a carne grossa quase alcançando o fundo de sua garganta.

Girando a língua em torno da glande para não se engasgar, ele aprofundou seu dedo no interior de Yuuri, alcançando aquele feixe mágico de nervos e fazendo o corpo pequeno chegar ao ápice, o líquido quente preenchendo sua boca e não parando de jorrar até ele remover seu dedo. O gosto do ômega era delicioso, mas Viktor ainda não estava satisfeito. Ele guiou a cabeça para a entrada, mas antes da língua tocar a pele, Katsuki o parou. Ao erguer o olhar, o rei se deparou com um olhar sugestivamente travesso.

\- Posso fazer também? - Yuuri pediu. O alfa interior do platinado uivou em antecipação, e Viktor ficou de joelhos enquanto removia as calças e os boxers, ficando nu da cintura para baixo assim como o outro. Nikiforov observou o outro começar a remover a camisa e fez o mesmo, com ambos totalmente nus, Katsuki deitou-se de lado e deu uma palmadinha na cama, indicando para que o platinado se aproximasse. O rei começou a se mover, mas a voz do ômega o deteve.

\- Do contrário - este disse, e todos os pelos do corpo do mais velho se arrepiaram quando ele entendeu. Oh, eles não iriam fazer  _aquilo_. Eles não iriam fazer...

Ele só se deu conta de que já estava posicionado quando sentiu uma lambida rápida em seu membro para atrair sua atenção. Assim que ele se virou para Yuuri, o ômega o pôs na boca devagar, arrancando-lhe um gemido arrastado. Viktor avançou na região entre as nádegas, tocando o períneo com a ponta da língua antes de subir para a entrada afrouxada por seu dedo, mergulhando o órgão ao mesmo tempo em que o rosto de Katsuki começou a subir e descer por entre suas pernas. O quarto ficou ainda mais sobrecarregado de aromas excitados, e os sons obscenos feitos pelas bocas trabalhando se tornaram mais altos. Nikiforov voltou a reintroduzir o dedo lá e depois acrescentou mais um, contorcendo-se levemente para chupar as bolsas ao redor da base do outro enquanto o moreno lhe agradava o chupando avidamente e afagando o escroto gentilmente.

Quando sentiu que estava se aproximando, Viktor golpeou novamente a próstata e agarrou o pênis de Yuuri, ouvindo o grito sufocado e sentindo o sêmen cobrindo sua mão. Ele veio logo em seguida. O ômega não engoliu tudo, tirando da boca antes que se engasgasse, deixando de bom grado que os jatos fortes sujassem seu rosto. O rei encarou, com olhos vidrados, seu precioso ômega com a face coberta de sua libertação, como se usasse uma máscara dele. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, algo fizera o platinado perder o ar.

-  _Moy_   _dragotsennyy_ ¹ - ele ofegou enquanto se virava e se aproximava, totalmente hipnotizado. Yuuri manteve-se imóvel quando o outro ficou de joelhos diante de si, Viktor tocou os lados de seu rosto e o puxou para cima gentilmente, o segurando, enquanto começava a lamber os rastros de branco que cobriam a pele. Quando terminou, puxou o moreno para um beijo longo e profundo, onde eles deslizavam as línguas pelos dentes e o teto da boca um do outro. Quando se separaram, havia um fio de saliva os unindo, mas o platinado não se incomodou em rompê-lo quando jogou Katsuki de volta na cama, dessa vez com certa força.

O ômega não se incomodou com o contato ríspido, suspirando quando o alfa acima dele começou a se acariciar com a mão revestida de seu próprio gozo. Viktor fez isso até se dar por satisfeito, removendo as mãos do pênis para guiá-las às pernas de Yuuri, apartando-as. Após se situar entre elas, ele alinhou o membro com a entrada e foi avançando devagar, observando o rosto do moreno se retrair e ele agarrar os travesseiros com força. Mordendo os lábios de luxúria com a visão abaixo de si, a alfa fez uma pausa para que o parceiro se acostumasse com a invasão, fazendo círculos com os polegares na cintura alheia a fim de acalmar o outro. Ele tornou a avançar assim que sentiu Katsuki relaxar, pausando novamente e então retomando o movimento até estar completamente dentro. O gemido que escapou de sua boca após enfiar tudo provavelmente ecoou por toda a ala onde eles estavam.

Nikiforov não avançou imediatamente, na intenção de que Yuuri se acostumasse com a penetração, mas uma mão em seus quadris e um aceno de cabeça lhe disseram para prosseguir. Assim ele o fez, agarrando a cintura alheia com firmeza e avançando lentamente antes de recuar rapidamente.

\- Viktor! Mais rápido! - pediu o ômega entre gemidos.

O pedido incendiou o rei alfa, que começou a se mover conforme lhe fora solicitado. De lentas, as estocadas foram se tornando mais rápidas, e começaram a ser aplicadas com força. O barulho de pele colidindo com pele dominava o ambiente, às vezes mais altos que os sons produzidos pelas bocas dos dois homens que sujavam os lençóis da cama de suor e lubrificação. As pupilas de Viktor estavam estreitadas como as de um animal selvagem, todo o azul das íris substituído por um negro desfocado pela excitação, satisfazendo seu animal interior e sabendo que o mesmo estava acontecendo com o ômega dentro de Yuuri.

\- Ah, Viktor! Estou perto...! - O moreno gritou perfurando os travesseiros com as unhas, enlouquecido pelo membro grande e grosso o empalando com força, deslizando dentro e fora de suas paredes quentes e aveludadas.

\- Yuuri! Eu também...! - O rei respondeu entre grunhidos, sentindo seu nó começar a se formar. Aquilo estava sendo melhor do que todas as vezes que ele havia entrado numa rotina, e o calor de Yuuri ainda estava para acontecer. A possibilidade de experimentar algo melhor que o sexo de agora o incendiou ainda mais, ele aumentou seu ritmo numa frequência quase desumana e  _finalmente_ , sentiu Yuuri se arquear abaixo de si, arranhando seus ombros com força enquanto gozava, o líquido branco explodindo no peito de Nikiforov e levando-o a empurrar seu nó para dentro do ômega, estocando umas últimas duas vezes antes de alcançar o clímax também.

O platinado ofegou cansado enquanto sentia seu sêmen inundando o interior alheio, incapaz de se mover por estar trancado com o outro. Yuuri estava uma bagunça total, os cabelos grudados na testa, tão banhada de suor quanto o resto de seu corpo, as bochechas coradas e os membros moles. Mas o sorriso tão largo quanto doce indicava que ele havia gostado. Com dificuldade, ele levantou um dos braços para tocar nos cabelos prateados, afastando alguns fios da franja que haviam grudados na testa.

\- Não me lembro dela ser tão grande assim - ele zombou, deixando Nikiforov confuso por um momento até perceber do que Katsuki estava falando. Um lampejo de irritação o invadiu por um momento, mas logo o moreno começou a rir e a raiva se foi tão rápido quanto veio.

\- Isso é porque certo alguém me deixou e eu fiquei tão triste que meu cabelo caiu um pouco - ele entrou na brincadeira, fazendo ambos rirem por um momento. De repente, Yuuri ficou sério.

\- De verdade, você se sentiu assim longe de mim? - questionou. Nikiforov apenas sorriu com doçura.

\- É assim que as pessoas se sentem longe daquelas que amam,  _moy_   _dragotsennyy_  - ele respondeu lhe lançando um beijo, pois não podia se inclinar para beijá-lo até sentir seu nó começar a desinflar dentro do moreno.

Faltava marcá-lo com seus dentes, mas por enquanto, ele desfrutaria da maravilhosa sensação de estar atado com seu amado.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Moy dragotsennyy¹_ : Meu precioso  
> Obrigada a quem leu até aqui :)


End file.
